


Astio e Maxy fanno le pulizie (non è vero)

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Series: Burnish project [3]
Category: Original work based on promare, Promare
Genre: M/M, gente che scopa, persona trans, sesso, プロミンキア
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Come da titolo. e per fare le pulizie usi la scopa
Relationships: Astio/Maxy, OC/OC
Series: Burnish project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948975
Kudos: 1





	Astio e Maxy fanno le pulizie (non è vero)

“Mmh...mm” Astio mugolò, mentre sentiva le labbra di Maxy sulle sue.   
Socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di individuarlo nel buio della stanza, sospirando un pochino. 

“Ehi... che succede...”   
Mormorò il burnish più giovane, sollevando una mano e accarezzando appena il viso di Maxy, che appoggiò la fronte alla sua, ansimando. 

“Mh... sei stanco?” 

Gli chiese allora Maxy, portando una mano sul suo petto, accarezzandogli la pancia con la punta delle dita.   
“Beh, stavo dormendo ma...”   
Sentì qualcosa premere contro la sua coscia, quindi sorrise, allungando il viso e baciando nuovamente Maxy sulle labbra. 

“Vieni qui allora...”   
mormorò a bassa voce, portandosi le mani sul bordo dei pantaloncini del pigiama ed abbassandoli, restando nudo. 

Afferrò dolcemente la mano di Maxy, guidandolo verso il suo buco anteriore, e facendosi penetrare delicatamente. 

Maxy allora cominciò a baciarlo sul collo, alternando i baci a qualche morso, preparandolo con delicatezza e spostando il pollice sul suo clitoride, facendolo ansimare. 

Una volta giudicato pronto, Maxy si mosse in mezzo alle gambe di Astio, baciandolo ancora sulle labbra mentre lo cominciò a penetrare, intrecciando le dita con le sue. 

Astio emise un piccolo gemito, socchiudendo gli occhi e stringendogli forte le mani mentre Maxy si muoveva dentro di lui, attento a non fargli male, e allora il più giovane gli stirnse il bacino con le gambe, inarcando la schiena e mormorando a Maxy di andare più veloce. 

Maxy allora fece un ghignetto, puntando le ginocchia e muovendosi con un ritmo più soddisfacente per I gusti del suo amante, lasciandogli una mano per andarlo a stuzzicare sul davanti. 

“Ah... ahn... si...” 

Mormorò Astio, tidando Maxy per la maglia e infilandogli la lingua in bocca, spingendosi contro di lui e le sue dita, sentendo l’orgasmo approciarsi velocemente. 

In un gesto violento poi, spinge la faccia di Maxy contro I suoi capezzoli, costringendolo a succhiarglieli, mentre Astio veniva emettendo un verso stridulo. 

Sentire improvvisamente il suo amante stringerlo così forte nel suo orgasmo stimolò l’orgasmo di Maxy, che si dovette staccare dal petto dell’altro per ritrovare il respiro, mentre riempiva Astio di sperma. 

Quindi, si staccò da lui, distendendoglisi affianco e non fece in tempo a voltarsi che Astio si era già riaddormentato. Non aveva neppure emesso fuococ questa volta, notò Maxy, spostandogli un paio di ciuffi dalla fronte. 

Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e coprì entrambi con la coperta, stringendolo tra le braccia e addormendandosi pure lui.


End file.
